Tarnished Psyches
by Xakinera
Summary: Alister is still guilt ridden by the loss of his brother. He's tired of Dartz' empty promises of revenge. He takes matters into his own hands and hires a mercenary. A LOT about siblings. Slight SetoxOC. Needs major reviewing, as you can plainly see.
1. Prologue

**Yes. Yes, I know, after months of disappearing behind packing and roleplaying on Jurio's Academy, instead of updating my W.I.T.C.H. and Harry Potter stories, I write a Yu-Gi-Oh! one. Two, actually, but the other isn't being released to the public yet. Yes, I know, anyone who put me on author alerts must be mad as hell. I'M SORRY!!!!**

** I just seriously couldn't resist. Now, I'm going to tell the truth. I didn't particularly like Yu-Gi-Oh! I thought it was boring how it's so predictable who wins and every duel lasts so long and the touchy-feeling-friendship moments with Yugi and Tea made me feel sickly. BUT, the guys are hot and, let's face it, that's the secret to animes right there. Even though the plot is cool too. So, without further ado, I present to you...Tarnished Psyches.**

Introduction: Messed Up Plans

**Kali**  
I like to be in control. Whatever I do, whatever happens, I like to plan it beforehand. I hate surprises. I hate when things don't go according to plan. I hate people who mess with my plans just to piss me off, no matter what their relation to me is. With a passion.

Prologue: Bitter Memories

**Alister**  
I hate Kaiba. I've hated him since forever. He's ruined my life, torn my family apart…and took Mikey away from me. I still remember it after all these years, that fateful day everything in my life was dismantled. Time tries to ease the suffering but it doesn't erase the bitterness.  
_  
_

_"Come on," I said to him, smiling as he clutched that beloved toy of his. "It's not safe in here anymore. Let's go." I dragged him to his feet and led him out, trying not to stare too much at the condition of the walls and the scattered pieces of rubble littering the floorboards. Mikey never complained, but sometimes, I couldn't help but feel guilty. He deserved better than that hellhole._

_"Are you sure about this?" he asked as we raced across the alley._

_"Would DynaDude hide?" I returned, never pausing to look back in case of what I'll find. I felt a lurch in my stomach and fear pounding in my veins. I increased my speed, praying no one was behind us._

_"Alister, slow down!"_

_I turned to look at him. He was panting. No one dangerous seemed to be around, and I was tired as well. "Sorry, Mikey," I said. "Let's sit down and rest." With that, I plopped onto the pavement. It was a sweltering summer day and the ground was hot, but we'd been through worse so neither of us were bothered by it. I was just glad we were safe.  
_

_My mind was still on the danger. It gets tiring after a while. I needed to keep Mikey safe. He was all I had left.  
_

_"Where's mom?" he asked suddenly.  
_

_I froze. "She's gone," I answered, trying to keep my voice from trembling.  
_

_"I know," Mikey said. "Where'd she go?"  
_

_I stared down at him. He was so innocent. Even through this war, he had managed to love his life. It couldn't last forever of course. One day, someone will tell him what we're living in and he'll lose hope. I just didn't want to be that person.  
_

_Finally, after an eternity, I spoke up, brushing an angry tear away with the hem of my ragged sleeve and holding on tightly to the locket I kept around my neck for comfort. "She was captured," I said quietly.  
_

_"Oh," Mikey exclaimed, looking down at his feet, frowning slightly, and trying to comprehend.  
_

_"But I promise that won't happen to you," I finished firmly, gaining strength with each word. But, because God does have a sense of humor, and he was obviously feeling like laughing at my expense, that promise was broken almost as soon as it was made.  
_

_"And soon," I continued, oblivious to the catastrophe about to strike, "we'll find mom." He looked so down, so out of it that I unlatched the locket containing our mother's picture and put it around his neck. "But until then – _" But until then, I want you to wear this.

_That was what I wanted to say. I wanted to comfort him. I wanted him to be happy. But in that moment, I let my guard down and hate myself for it still.  
_

_A scream erupted, followed by several others. Loud bangs issued as the roaring of engines drowned out all the panicking citizens' shrieks. The smell of putrid fumes engulfed us all. We were mere commoners, no match for their advanced machinery. I heard people running and bellowing in the background, explosions getting closer.  
_

_"It's the tanks!" Mikey cried in terror.  
_

_"Quick," I yelled. "Follow me." I took him by the hand and we were on the run again.  
_

_Soon after, a tank shot at a nearby building and it collapsed in pieces. I sprawled in the dirt and gravel for cover as it exploded. I heard footsteps.  
_

_"Help!" Mikey! Where was he? I turned around frantically but I couldn't find him.  
_

_I scrambled to my feet. "Mikey!" I screamed. "Where are you, pal?  
_

_All I could see were two retreating tanks.  
_

_"They took him," I said in disbelief. I swiveled around, hoping for reassurance, someone to contradict me, Mikey standing there, laughing at my foolishness, anything to prove he was still with me. "They've got my brother!" All I had left and they still took him away from me. All that kept me going, day after day, and he's gone. I stared at the empty road, the dust calming down from the tank tracks.  
_

_Something on the ground caught my eye. It was his favorite toy, the one he always carried. I picked it up gingerly. All that's left of my brother is an action figure._

I vowed since that day to avenge myself and all the other lives that were destroyed. Now that Kaiba is long gone, I've been concentrating on his stepsons. I've changed. Sometimes I think Mikey would be disappointed in what I've become, but it doesn't matter because I don't even have proof that he's alive. All because of Gozaburo Kaiba.

Dartz said I could have my revenge. He said I could steal Seto Kaiba's soul. He said a lot of things and I'll be damned if I believe half of them. It's time to do things my way. With one simple phone call. It's easy, really. I just hired an assassin. He should be here by now.

_The smoke cleared.  
I'm still here.  
But I'm all alone._

**Okay...How was it? Please review! I have high hopes for this story and the first real chapter is already typed up. I just need to write the third one before I post it. Otherwise I'll get behind again and I really don't need that.**_  
_

**  
**


	2. Sibling Rivalry

**I have to admit. My earlier high hopes are a little less high. You people are _brutal._ Anyway, I uploaded this chapter early in hopes of getting more hits. Twenty four hours and nine hits...Yeah, I did _not_ see that coming. Even my least popular stories had gotten more hist than hat. Maybe my summary needs work...I don't know. You tell me. Pretty please?**

Chapter One: Sibling Rivalry

**Kali**  
I sauntered my way out of the forest that conceals us Primavera. We were named for the trees that became such a big part of our lives. We are elite. We are the all-powerful, yet we choose to hide out in forests and mountains. I shook my head. It never ceases to amaze me that not a single one of us could come up with a better hideaway.

We're generally left alone, despite the numerous times those Mundanes have tried to capture one of us. Living in the wilderness does have its perks.  
My name is Kali and I'm a mercenary. One of the best of my age group. Clients are always surprised females would pursue this kind of career. I'm here to change that.

**Alister**  
I softly drummed my fingers on the cracked earth, waiting for my hit man to arrive. I want to get matters over quickly, before any of the others notice I'm missing.

"Are you Alister?" called out a disembodied voice that had obviously been scrambled, catching me off-guard. I admire their equipment.

"Yes," I replied, trying to keep the excitement from my voice. "I hired you. Show yourself."

A tinkling laugh reached my ears. I frowned. This individual is a girl. And quite young at that too. She stepped out from behind a tree, flinging her hair back in that annoying way that girls do. "Who said I was hired?" she asked, approaching slowly. "I haven't heard the facts yet, and I don't recall any contracts."

I took a step back to study her properly. Her hair is brown, long, and tucked behind her ears with several simple black pins to keep it there. Her eyes are like mine, a strong grey, glinting dangerously. She's dressed in a green vest to blend in with her surroundings and long pants despite the heat, complete with black boots that look like they could do serious damage to a man's abdomen. Perhaps I shouldn't underestimate girls after all. This one looks quite formidable.

"Well?" she prompted, smiling. "Who is it you want to get rid of and how much would you be willing to pay for it?"

I smiled back, determined not to be outdone. "The Kaiba brothers. Surely you've heard of them. The reward will be half a million." I have never owned even a fraction of it, of course, but I could always pull together the money. Plans are forming in my head already.

The girl narrowed her eyes in thought. No doubt this isn't the biggest offer she'd had, but it can't be too shabby either if she's thinking about it.

She shook her head slightly. "No. Only one target. Unless you have another half a million dollars up your sleeve?"

I scowled. Now I have to choose between the runt and the Gozaburo clone? This is going to be tough. On one hand, hurting the young one will destroy both. On the other, he reminds me of Mikey and I'm not sure if I can live with that. I do have to draw the line somewhere. Besides, isn't it the elder who's in charge? "Seto Kaiba," I said decisively.

The girl nodded in approval. "Good choice. I've heard a lot about him. I'm not the first one who's been sent to try. It'll be fun to finally do him in."

This is more than I had anticipated. I marvel at this girl. She seems to almost enjoy killing. It worries me slightly. "I'm glad you look forward to it," I commented.

She bared her teeth in a wicked grin. "Oh I do, Alister. Is there a time limit? Does it matter when?"

"No, no," I replied. "As long as you get it done. You can find me at-"

"I know where you live," she interrupted. "At least, I will."

Feeling a little unnerved, I answered, "Will you?" Did she somehow bug me with surveillance equipment without my knowing? I'm going to stop interacting with people of this trade. Dartz would have my soul for sure.

She gave one more brisk nod. "We'll stay in contact." I wish we won't. There's something intimidating about her. It gives me chills.

**Kali**  
I made sure he had fully departed and that Darris was successfully on his trail before heading back and chuckling to myself. The fool. He didn't even ask for my name. Not that I would tell him of course, but he obviously isn't very bright. Or perhaps he feared me. I like that idea and toyed with it for a while.

The myriad of branches above forced any sunlight that might be trying to peak through to recede. Even though it's broad daylight outside, under the protection of the trees, it's always dark. For the sanity of us Primavera.

"Kali."

I flinched ever so slightly and turned. I hate being caught unaware. "Kieran," I spat. It has to be him. He's the only one of our persuasion who dares to mess with me. Publicly. Probably because he's my brother. He knows things other people would only dream of. It's not like he'd tell anyone. He enjoys having me under his thumb from time to time, and his alone, too much. He's a 'nobody messes with my little sister but me,' kind of person.

He leapt out from a low branch and jauntily stuck a hand into his jeans pocket. "Was that Kaiba you just agreed to slay?" he wanted to know. "The Seto Kaiba?"

"What does it matter to you?" I asked coolly. "Since when did you take an interest in my jobs?" I know, of course. We all do. I just want to hear him say it.

Kieran gritted his teeth. "He's been proven difficult to kill. Us Primavera have a reputation."

I suppose that's as close to an admission as I'm going to get, but I couldn't resist one more dig in. "You mean we did before you screwed up, trying to murder him," I pointed out. "You almost exposed us all. Bugging is the ultimate third class trick. Acharius was going to have your head. Even Xanthus wasn't pleased. You were this close to giving away our homebase."

He risked a warning growl. "I didn't, and that's what matters," he snapped. "And I don't want you taking on Kaiba."

I threw my head back and laughed. Really, we're getting too old for this. "Don't think of it as me putting our Primavera image in danger," I suggested slyly. "Think of it as me paying him back for your humiliation."

Kieran narrowed his eyes. "How much did that Mundane offer you to kill him?" he demanded.

I heaved a small sigh. He still doesn't get it. "That's not why I'm doing it, Kieran. I want a challenge. That British ambassador last week was so average, so ordinary. I need to level things out. I'm not like the others. I don't do this just for the money. It's to make something of myself." Not to mention prove to everyone in public once and for all just who is the better hunter of us two.

Still glaring frostily at me, he nodded. "I can understand that much. But you're a fool to 'challenge' Kaiba. You know how tight his security is. I'll be watching you. I want to be there when you fail."

With that, he reached up, launched himself back onto that stupid tree, and disappeared into the thickets of the before I could say a word. The show off.

Ever since we were little, he never cared for me. When he first entered the Primavera, he wanted me to leave him alone, thought I'd get in his way or embarrass him. In our preteens, he realized I was a potential threat and steered clear of me. A few years later, he started treating me like the enemy. Not entirely sure why at the time, I retaliated, therefore creating the animosity and resentment of the years to come.

It doesn't matter to me. Not anymore. He's made it clear he wants nothing to do with me unless he has to.

And now I know that he's going to tail me. Lovely.

_Crystallized tears,  
Silenced fears.  
Blame those memories locked inside._

**Please review, this time. Thanks.**


	3. Forgotten Laugh Lines

**Okay, now you guys are just killing me. I even got two reviews on Maybe I should post my other story and hope that it has more success. Please, can't you just tell me what's wrong or why you think my story isn't attention-grabbing? Is the summary too boring? Is it because I'm a new Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic writer? Does my title absolutely _suck_? You guys have to tell me!**

Chapter Two: Forgotten Laugh Lines

**Kali**  
It's funny how I came to be a mercenary. I never liked bloodshed. It sickens me, in fact. I prefer to use less unoriginal techniques that usually yield more pleasant results. Drowning, neck-breaking, electrocuting, throttling, have all been proven effective.

I've also had a past. One that, if anyone knew the details of, would have me mocked out of the forest. Kieran has often threatened me with this, but it's always proven empty. The truth is, I wasn't always like this. I used to be calm, quiet, collected. I used to quiver with mirth. I used to read books…That one still confuses me. I don't know what I saw in them.

I can't think of many happy memories from my past, but I know they exist. I remember the feelings. The captivation of overwhelming euphoria. The anticipation of something soon to come, fiery yearning for a certain event. All of which I would gladly trade for thrill, power, and the rush of sweet adrenaline flooding into my veins. Ever since I joined the Primavera, I seemed perfectly willing to leave all of those old worn out emotions behind.

I remember what happened. Kieran was growing distant, spending time with the wrong people, always out 'busy' every day of the week. Then my  
parents died and he didn't seem to even care. He ranted on and on about how they had it coming for so long that it's nothing to be upset about and that I should stop moping around. It's hard to picture myself moping. Then again, it's hard to picture myself at all. I'm not one for vanity, unlike Valkyrie or Yolanda.

It was then that I started to follow him, find out what exactly he was doing the time he was away. I figured I owed my parents, who had given up on him, that much. It was then that Xanthus found me.Xanthus is around the same age as Kieran. He doesn't know. He was an orphan, taken in by one of the gentler Primavera, and raised to fight. He was the one who brought Kieran to this dangerous group of slayers, and perfectly willing to bring me in as well, much to Kieran's displeasure.

So started a long and tiring journey for me. It was then that Kali, the daughter of the late Andreios and Leta disappeared, and Kali, the ruthless slayer, took her place. Do I regret all that I've done and the lives I ended? Do their spirits haunt me in my troubled sleep? Not particularly. I have never known anything else, and the less Mundanes there are of the world, the better.

**Seto**  
I ran a hand through my hair and heaved an exasperated sigh. "Tell them to reschedule," I ordered. "And that I don't want any complaints. I've made plans at home this evening."

"But he insis-" Evelyn began.

I glanced up at her with stone cold eyes. I don't like impertinence. She'd forgotten you don't argue with Seto Kaiba. "Well _I_ insist they postpone. Otherwise, the deal's off."

"Yes, sir," Evelyn said meekly, beginning to back out of the room. Finally.

I should be leaving. I promised Mokuba I'd be home early. I'm starting to regret that now. I should stop making promises I can't keep. No doubt Gregor Alves **(no, you're not supposed to know who this is, I don't either)** would be dissatisfied once Evelyn speaks to him, but not so much that he'd try to break the contract. He'd find it's sealed tight at any rate.

I stood up and grabbed my briefcase, scanning the room one more time. My files are still on the top right corner of my desk, my computer is closed and locked, and I can see through the wall of windows behind the desk that it's getting dark.

**Mokuba**  
_Loot a burning house. _I frowned. This statement in the book I was trying to decipher baffled me. Why would someone want to steal from a house that's burning? I pictured a burglar sneaking into our house and trying to see through the smoke. That's the only reason I'm putting up with this book, really. I've been edgy ever since March, when someone tried to kill Seto. And got away.

That's right. He still has the bandage on his arm where the guy sliced him. I shuddered.

Speaking of Seto, he's late again. Normally, I wouldn't mind. He's always late. He suddenly realizes that he has a deadline or someone requests a conference at the last minute. But today he promised. He said he'd be home.

I bit my lip in worry, temporarily forgetting about the book in my lap. What if that man got to him again? What if Seto doesn't get as lucky as last time? Ghastly images flashed across my mind as my imagination ran wild. Just when I was going to tear my hair out, keys jangled at the front door. I let out a relieved sigh. Really, I'm getting too paranoid.

Usually, I would rush to meet him, but the book is grabbing my interest again so I turn back to it.

_Create something out of nothing_. I groan inwardly. These are just too confusing for me. I try to continue anyway, one eye on my bedroom door. Sure enough, Seto came right in.

"There you are," he said, relief evident on his face. I'm not the only one who's been edgy lately. But for some reason, Seto is convinced I'm the one in danger, regardless to the fact that the knife had been pointing at his throat. "What are you reading?"

Instinctively, I tried to shove the book under my quilt, not wanting him to know what I was up to. He'll worry and the last thing I want is to add to his list of those. "Nothing!" I said quickly, but I really shouldn't have bothered.

"Hrmph." Seto dove under the sheets without another word and retrieved my book in a matter of seconds, turning it over in his hands.  
He raised a questioning eyebrow as I squirmed. "36 Strategies of War?" he read aloud. "Would you mind explaining, Mokuba?"

"It was for you!" I blurted out. He doesn't look mad, thank god. Just a bit bemused. "Incase you get attacked again. My school librarian said it was a very famous collection of ways to trick or sabotage your enemy."

Seto leaned down so as to see me eye to eye. "Mokuba. I'm not going to die. Those feeble so-called hunters will never outsmart me. Really, I thought you knew better."

"But he was from a very powerful organization!" I protested. Why doesn't he understand? He's in terrible danger! Someone could be plotting his demise right now! He needs to be on guard.

I'm beginning to feel quite foolish. Seto smiled, no doubt of my idiocy. "That may be so, but I've got security tighter than ever before. No one is going to harm either of us." How can he still think about me at a time like this? I don't have what it takes to run KaibaCorp. Seto, on the other hand, has been CEO for years. Why would they me after me?

Still, what he said does comfort me ever so slightly. I'm glad he's not turning a blind eye to the risk of his life. He's right, though. I should have known better.

"So you're going to be okay?" I asked tentatively. I need to hear it from him, to be sure.

"Yes, Mokuba," he said gently. "So stop worrying. And besides, this isn't a war."

"It's not just that!" I said defensively, firing up at once. "You can use most of them in your every day life too."

The eyebrow shot back up, accompanied by a look of amusement. "Such as?"

I frowned. "Well, I would be able to give some examples if I had help understanding it."

He laughed. His is a laugh that always surprises me, even though I, of all people, know he really is human. He just doesn't seem like the type to laugh, and many others would agree with me. But I'm glad when he does, because I'm the one who makes it happen.

_Blood is the key,  
To hidden lies.  
Letting the alliance materialize._

**Review. Please. I'm begging you.**_  
_


	4. In Denial

**Thanks, Aisha-Chan! Yeah, you're right...But I could never picture Seto with any of the other** **people I see writers pairing them up with so I figured I'd just make my own.**

**Yay, I got another chapter squeezed in!!**

Chapter Three: In Denial

_Sun streamed through the curtains in the window, which were drawn closed. A young girl, five or so, was huddled on a futon, frowning at a small book in her hands._

_She stayed that way for several long minutes until a boy, around eight years of age, walked into the living room. "There you are!" he cried, bounding towards her, arms outstretched. He sat down next to her._

_She looked up. "Oh," she said quietly. "Hello, Kieran."_

_Kieran shook his head wearily, then turned and hollered, "I found her, mom!"_

_Loud footsteps issued and a raven-haired woman appeared in the hall. "Where is she?"_

"_Right here, in the family room," Kieran called back. "It's fine. Tell dad to stop tearing the place apart." _

"_Oh for the love of god," the woman muttered, unable to stop a relieved smile forcing its way through her lips. She bounded back up the stairs. "Rei, you can stop worrying!"_

"_You were looking for me?" the girl asked, turning back to Kieran._

_Kieran tousled her brown hair fondly. "Of course!" he exclaimed. "God knows you don't usually get out of bed and stay on the couch at six in the morning. What are you doing, anyway?"_

_She held up her book. "I'm reading," she explained. "Like you."_

_Kieran looked puzzled. "Kali," he said slowly. "You're four. You don't know how to read."_

_Kali made a face. "That's because they won't teach me. Mrs. Vanaria says I'm not old enough yet."_

"_Because you're not," Kieran said._

_Kali pouted. "But I want to learn to read," she said plaintively._

"_But why?" Kieran pressed, still bewildered._

"_I told you," Kali said patiently. "Because I want to be like you. You're _always_ reading. I want to read too!"_

_Kieran smiled. "Well why didn't you say so? I'll teach you!"_

_Kali's face lit up. "Really?" she asked incredulously._

"_Really," Kieran assured. "In fact, lesson one starts right now."_

_Kali sat up straight, her eyes never leaving her elder brother. "Okay."_

_Kieran took the book out of her palms gently and pointed to the cover. "This word right here, says 'Aladdin.'"_

**Kieran**  
Never. Never will my little sister _ever_ outmaneuver _me_. I trudged out of the forest in order to reach my preferred home with a scowl. Kali has been a thorn in my backside since the day she was born. _Not always,_ said a voice in my head. Once upon a time_…_I brushed that aside.

Finally, the cave came into view. No one has ever been here before, not even Acharius. They all know I reside here, and they'd have to be more than a bit delirious not to know to keep out.

It had taken a while to make it resemble a home. I pilfered most of the furniture from our original house, much to the authorities' confusion, and bought the rest, bit by bit, with my earnings. Some of us choose to conceal themselves amidst the Mundanes, live rich and glamorous lives, but I like the quiet of the wilderness. I prefer being alone, instead of facing the complexities of the Mundane world.

I ambled over to the futon, sinking into it. I muse over the memories on this old thing resurfacing, before pushing them back into the corner of my mind. No need to get nostalgic now.

My mind keeps wandering back to that day, two months ago, when I was almost kicked out of the guild, completely screwed up. They insisted on keeping it in the Book too. I had never had an unsuccessful job before. Always, it was clean, clear-cut, and completely wiped of evidence. With this stain on my record, it's going to be a while before things die down. Until the next time someone makes a blunder that almost costs their status, I'm going to have to get used to being a laughing stock in our little underworld.

As of right now, my sole duty is to keep Kali from succeeding where I failed. The chagrin will surely kill me.

It hasn't always been like this. I looked out for her all the time when we were young. Very young. She doesn't remember, I don't think. She was too little. I still have trouble figuring out if this is a good thing or not.

In fact, I'm not completely sure when it was I stopped. Stopped caring. Actually, no. That's not true. If I force myself to think about it, I can pinpoint the exact day.

**Alister**  
"You seem awfully quiet today, Alister," Rafael remarked casually, slowing to a stop and lifting his helmet. "Is something wrong?"

I followed suit, as did Valon. "No, everything's fine," I replied, staring vaguely at the setting sun. "I'm just thinking." About the assassin. And whether this will soon turn out to be the biggest mistake of my life.

"What about?" Valon asked, nudging me on the shoulder. "Your little brother again?"

"Valon," Rafael warned quietly. Valon feel silent. I thanked Rafael with a nod. Of them all, he was the one who understood the most about my brother. His life hasn't exactly been peaches and cream either.

"Shall we head back?" I asked in an attempt to keep the situation a light one.

"Might as well," Valon said with the same brevity in his accented voice. I'm sure he feels, as well as I, that sharing our troubles and past grievances with each other has only distanced us. I don't know what Dartz had meant by this, only that I don't trust him. He is the only one whose history remains a mystery.

He also talks of resurrecting the Great Leviathan and conquering all evil. Pleasant as this sounds, it's a fool's dream. God only knows how many times I've wished I could banish evil, destroy the darkness I see in people's hearts. We, Rafael, Valon and I, as well as Dartz, I suppose, are the only ones who are untainted. But I know the cruelties of the world cannot be driven away so easily.

Rafael seems loyal to Dartz, so I know I can't confront him and annihilate what's left of our bond. Valon is in this for pure amusement. It's always hard to talk sensibly with him. So I keep my doubts to myself, hoping that I'll somehow get what I originally sought, vengeance.

**Mokuba**  
Ever had a moment when your life flashes before your eyes? Quite literally? I've always thought that was a completely corny saying that people use to try and make a story sound interesting. Now I know it's true.

I just can't stop thinking about it. Seto promised he'll be safe, but _I was there_. I saw _him_, he couldn't have been too much older than Seto, point a knife to –

I shook my head, pulling the covers up to my chin and curling into a tight ball, trying to lose the image of Seto slumped in the hallway of his office. His own office! He was bleeding so badly. And in that moment, I started reliving all the terrible things that happened in our lives, from our parents' dying, to Gozaburo's terrorizing, to Pegasus' tormenting. If I hadn't pushed to join him at work that day, who knows what could have happened? I trembled slightly; squeezing my eyes shut, and tried to go to sleep.

_Years blur by,  
With dreams that die.  
Reality fading to my eye._

**Looking back, i think this may be my favorite chapter...Well, anyone care to donate a review? Unless youwant me to have a coronary, I strongly advise it. Thank you for your time.**_  
_


End file.
